Protecting Hinata
by AsukaNaohito
Summary: AU NaruHina Hinata and Naruto are students at a coed boarding school. When Hinata is brutally attacked by her classmates, Naruto has no choice but to become her bodyguard! First chaps short, but length will increase!
1. Boy Meets Girl

Summary: AU NaruHina Hinata and Naruto are students at a coed boarding school. When Hinata is brutally attacked by her classmates, Naruto has no choice but to become her bodyguard!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although I wish I did. Ah well…. At least I have pocky!

XXX Hyuuga Hinata was so miserable.

Tears ran down her cheeks, past her neck, staining her thick hoodie's neckline. They pushed her down further into the dust, and now her crystal tears turned muddy.

"J-j-just l-leave me a-alone!" She stuttered, hoping she sounded tougher and more confident than she felt. The bigger kids just smirked.

"Pfft. How dare you talk at me like that, you little bitch!" Cried one of the bully-girls. Hinata felt a glancing blow to her left cheek. The other girls started cheering on the bully-girl.

"Yeah!"

"Teach her a lesson she'll never forget!"

"Make that little bitch wish she was never born!"

Some of the girls joined in with the original bully, other sat back and looked on, sneering at her, and still others had taken to throwing bits of gravel, pebbles, and small rocks at her from a distance. Hinata felt the small stings of the pebbles and rocks, punches laced with silver rings, powerful kicks, and stinging slaps of the students who preyed on her every weakness. Before long, it hurt just to breathe - perhaps a rib was bruised or broken - and every part of her small, frail body seemed swollen, bloody, and bruised. However, the bigger girls didn't relent their brutal attack.

"Hey! What are you doing?! HEY!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" A voice pierced through the jeers and yells of Hinata's fellow students. She felt her attackers slow and then stop, and Hinata struggled to stay conscious. She felt a strong pair of arms lift her from the gravelly ground, and although the gesture was kind, she couldn't help but let a moan of pain escape her lips. "It's okay, don't worry! I'll take you to the infirmary! Just hold on!" She fought valiantly to stay awake, but found herself slipping into the dark void that struggled to claim her, despite her best efforts.

XXX Uzumaki Naruto walked across the grounds of his new coed boarding school, attempting to memorize everything so he wouldn't get lost. So far, things hadn't been going well… His roomies, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, were both stoic, silent, and to be frank, extremely boring. Although for some reason the girls were crazy over them, especially for Sasuke…

He was contemplating why it was that Sasuke got all the girls, when all he ever was to them was mean, bratty, snobby, and would point out any and all of their faults in a heartbeat. You would think that girls would HATE being constantly rejected, but they kept coming back for more! Speaking of girls….

There seemed to be a large cluster of them up ahead on the gravel walking path, all at least a year older than him and most of them were beautiful. Naruto approached the group with the initial idea of asking one out on a date, when he realized what they were doing.

They surrounded a thin, frail girl, some throwing rocks and gravel at her, the jagged edges cutting and bruising her fair skin, other kicking, punching, or slapping her relentlessly.

"Hey! What are you doing?! HEY!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" He yelled at the group. Some of them stopped and glared at him. He pushed his way through the group. They leered at him unpleasantly and threatened him under his breath, but none of them actually stopped him. He picked up the pail, delicate girl, and she moaned in pain, barely awake.

"It's okay, don't worry! I'll take you to the infirmary! Just hold on!" He said softly, pushing their way through the savage girls. She tensed up a bit, then went limp as she passed out. Naruto cursed under his breathe as she ran to the infirmary, a girl he'd never met pressed tightly to his chest.

XXX End of Chapter One XXX 


	2. Nurse Kabuto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story so far: Naruto, a new student at Konoha School for Girls and Boys, discovered Hinata being brutally beaten by her fellow students. He rushes her to the infirmary as she loses consciousness.

A/N: Thanks to Sarai Sohma, Ryu-no-tendo-kenshin, BlackNhite, dragon-from-pluto, pyro-chan the dragon king, and Maned Wolf Goddess for reviewing. Reviews are my reason for writing! If you review, I'll put your name in the A/N!

XXX Chapter Two XXX

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. When he got there, Nurse Kabuto leaned back in his chair, reading a magazine, Nursing Monthly. Naruto burst through the door, not even bothering to knock.

"Hey, where's the nurse? This girl needs help!" He said rather loudly, almost yelling. Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"I AM the nurse." Naruto looked at him suspiciously. Kabuto snorted. "What, can't a guy be a nurse? Well, let's take a look at her."

Naruto gently laid her down on the starched, white cot. She still didn't stir.

"Oh god… What happened to her? She get mugged or something?" Kabuto gasped, looking over her injuries. He got out some peroxide and a roll of gauze. "Here, help me bandage her up…"

"Some girls were beating her up. I think one's name was…Yamanoki…Yamanaka? Something like that." Naruto said grimly, clumsily dabbing at her scrapes with peroxide.

"I'll look into it." Kabuto bandaged up her last wound. "There. Who is she? What's her name?"

"Uh… I have no idea." Naruto admitted. Kabuto frowned.

"Well, then, I'll have to keep her here until she wakes up. You can leave, if you'd like."

"No, I wanna stay here until she wakes up!"

"Very well. You may take a seat there." Kabuto gestured to a small black stool.

For the next 20 minutes, Naruto amused himself by spinning around in the stool. Kabuto frowned but didn't say anything.

"Uhh…" Hinata let out a small moan. Naruto hopped off the chair immediately and stared intently at her closed eyelids.

"Are you awake?!" He yelled.

XXX

"Are you awake?!"

A loud, slightly obnoxious voice cut through the fog surrounding Hinata's mind. She opened her eyes slowly. A pair of sky-coloured eyes were staring intently into her light lavender ones. She blinked, and the room spun into focus. A boy, maybe 14 or 15, about her age with messy blonde hair, was hovering above her. A look of concern laced his features.

"Are you awake?" He repeated his question, more softly this time.

"H-hai." She stuttered. He visibly relaxed and leaned back against the white wall of the infirmary.

"I knew you'd be okay." He said nonchalantly, eyes closed. A young man with silver hair and glasses, in his early twenties, came into view.

"Hello. I'm Yakushi Kabuto, the nurse here at Konoha School for Girls and Boys. How are you feeling?" He said to her.

She sat up, fighting dizziness and a slight headache. "I-I'm okay, I g-guess."

He smiled. "That's good. I need your name, grade, and room number. Can you give them to me?" His voice was gentle.

"Ah… H-Hyuuga Hinata, g-grade 9, room 196." Her voice was stronger now. The blonde boy blinked in surprise.

"Really? I'm a freshie too! And I'm in the Oak hallway. Isn't 196 the Cherry Blossom hall?" He asked. The halls where the students resided were all in one building, which was separated into 4 halls. The Cherry Blossom Hall and the Apple Blossom hall were the girls dormitories, and the Oak Hall and the Pine Hall were the boys. "Our hallways aren't very far apart!" He grinned.

'…He looks a bit like a fox when he grins like that…' Hinata thought to herself.

"Can you walk?" Kabuto's fox cut through her thoughts.

"Um…" Hinata stood up, testing the strength of her legs. She took a few steps experimentally. She was quite unsteady and her legs were weak, but she could walk. "I'll take that as a yes." Kabuto smiled. "Hinata-san… Who was it that beat you up?" He asked gently.

She flushed, embarrassed, and bowed her head shamefully. Kabuto's eyes softened. "It's alright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Relief washed over her. "Here's an excuse from classes tomorrow." He handed her a piece of paper, which she glanced at before slipping into her pocket. "Now, I think you should go back to your room."

Helooked at the blonde boy. "Ah…What's your name?" He asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He exclaimed energetically. Kabuto nodded.

"Could you please escort Hinata-san to her room?"

"Hai." He smiled warmly at the ebony-haired girl. "C"mon, Hinata…..chan?" He looked at her. She blushed, but nodded her approval of the name ending. The two teenagers left the infirmary and walked across the grounds slowly. The group of girls were clustered outside. They leered unpleasantly at Hinata and her escort. Hinata shuddered involuntarily.

The pair made their way to the stairs that led up into the dorms. At about halfway up, Hinata tripped, and nearly fell backwards. Thankfully, Naruto caught in time to save her from disaster. She blushed at the contact.

"Maybe you should hold on to my arm or something. I don't want you to fall again…" Naruto suggested. She nodded, and clung delicately to his arm, her face bright red.

They walked down the Cherry Blossom Hall together, until they came to her room. Hinata opened the door quietly. Her roommates, a pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura and a girl with two brown buns named Tenten rushed over to her.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?!" Sakura asked, her brows furrowed with concern. She led Hinata over to her bed.

Tenten glared at Naruto. "Did you do this to her?"

"No!" Naruto said defiantly. "It was that blonde girl…"

Hinata nodded.

Sakura gasped. "Yamanaka Ino?! She would never do something like that!!"

"She might. If she thought Hinata was going out with Sasuke or something…" Tenten said.

"Well, I did hear a rumor that Sasuke had asked Hinata out…" Sakura turned to Hinata. "You're not dating Sasuke, are you?!" She said, venom in her words.

Hinata shook her head, her eyes wide. Sakura looked relieved. "Good…" She turned to Naruto. "Hey…whoever you are, we'll take over from here. You go back to your dorm or wherever."

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto!" He said indignantly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. And that's Tenten." She gestured to her friend. "And like I said, you can go back to your dorm now."

"Well…alright. I'll see you around, Hinata-chan!!!" He yelled energetically before leaving.

Tenten shut the door and smiled. "He was kinda cute, ne? So nice of him to rescue you, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed.

"Oooooh, you like him, don't you, Hinata?!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning.

Hinata blushed even more furiously. "I-I-I do n-not…"

Neither Sakura nor Tenten believed her.

XXX End of Chapter Two XXX

A/N: I tried to make it longer. I'm really liking this story so far. I'm really into the storyline. I've got some great ideas for upcoming chapters.

If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, you can PM me or email me. I probably won't use it if you put it in the review.

Jan ne, minna! 


	3. Alarm Clocks and Burnt CDs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… No matter how many times I waste my pennies on those wishing fountains in the mall, my wish of owning Naruto never comes true… Man, I gotta stop wasting money on those things….

A/N: Asuka here, reporting for duty! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If I don't reply to your review, it's nothing personal! Also, someone told me my story was like another manga or video game or something… I assure you, I didn't mean it to be like something else! This was completely original! Keep up the reviews, everyone! The inspire me to write, so more reviews more chappies.

XXX

Later that night, Naruto lay on his bed, stretched out on his stomach, laptop in front of him.

'What songs would she like?' He asked himself. To Naruto, she seemed like a rock kinda person. 'Maybe a little Fall Out Boy, All American Rejects, some HIM… Maybe even a little hip hop or jpop…' He popped a blank cd into the cd burner.

"SOUSA KANASHIMI WO YASASHISA NI GIBUN RASHISA O CHIKARA NI MAYOINAGARADEMO II ARUKIDA SHITTEI MOU IKKAI!" Music flooded out of the speakers suddenly, making Naruto jump. He fumbled to mute it.

"TURN THE MUSIC OFF, BAKA!!!" Sasuke and Neji shouted simultaneously. The two bishounen were trying to catch some Zs. They needed their beauty sleep….

"Ah…gomen! Hehe…" Naruto muttered, grinning sheepishly.

XXX

"You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways. You play forgiveness, watchin' out, here he comes. He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you were young…" Hinata sang along to the blaring radio. "Talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you where young! I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus! But more than you'll ever know…"

The song ended and commercials cut in. Hinata sighed, getting off her bed. She spun the radio's dial, trying to find something interesting. She stopped, coming to an oldies station. Anne Murray's Killing Me Softly filled the empty room.

"I heard he sang a good song I heard he had a style And so I came to see him To listen for a while.  
And there he was this young boy A stranger to my eyes.

Strumming my pain with his fingers Singing my life with his words Killing me softly with his song Killing me softly with his song Telling my whole life with his words Killing me softly, with his song.

I felt all flushed with fever Embarassed by the crowd,  
I felt he found my letters And read each one out loud.  
I prayed that he would finish But he just kept right on.

Strumming my pain with his fingers Singing my life with his words Killing me softly with his song Killing me softly with his song Telling my whole life with his words Killing me softly.

He sang as if he knew me In all my dark despair And then he looked right through me As if I wasn't there.  
But he was there a stranger Singing clear and loud

Strumming my pain with his fingers Singing my life with his words Killing me softly with his song Killing me softly with his song Telling my whole life with his words Killing me softly, with his song..."

Hinata glanced at the clock. 12:03 AM.

"Where are Sakura and Tenten? They said they'd be back from that party by midnight at the latest…." Hinata wondered out loud. "Whatever." She announced to the air around her. 'I guess I'd better go to class tomorrow… I hate doing makeup work…' She thought.

Hinata unplugged the radio. She debated taking a quick shower as she ran her fingers through her greasy shoulder-length hair, pulling out some of the tangles. With another glance at the clock she decided against it. She could do it tomorrow. She brushed her hair quickly and pulled it into a messy bun to sleep in, and slipped into a pair of sky-blue pajama pants and a baggy tee-shirt. Setting her alarm clock for 6:30 sharp, she shut off the lights, plugged her headphones into her ears, and crawled into bed. She fell asleep within the hour.

XXX

Naruto's alarm clock rang out sharply. He groggily reached out and snapped it off. His laptop was still at the foot of the bed. A blinking popup informed him that the CD was done.

He swore under his breath. He'd fallen asleep while on his pc AGAIN…. Well, at least it didn't fall off his bed this time… He grimaced at the memory.

Naruto jumped out of bed, now fully awake. He dressed quickly in the school uniform, dark blue dress pants, a white collared shirt, a dark blue jacket, and a red tie. He rolled the jacket and shirt up to his shoulders and left the top button of his collar undone and his tie loose. Neji and Sasuke sat at the small table, groaning.

"You guys shouldn't have drunk so much at that party last night…" Naruto said to them innocently, earning two well-practiced death glares from the hungover hotties. Slipping his feet into the shiny black shoes, Naruto grabbed his shoulder bag and was out the door.

He was halfway down the hall when he remembered the CD. He smacked his forehead and ran back to the room. He grabbed the CD out of the drive and wrote "HINATA MIX" sloppily on it in black sharpie marker. Slipping it into a CD case, he walked out of the room again, waving cheerfully to Neji and Sasuke.

Naruto decided to drop by Hinata's room and give her the CD before school. He hoped she was awake.

XXX

Hinata woke a few minutes before her alarm clock rang. 'Please don't ring, please don't ring, let me sleep a little longer…' She thought fervently at the alarm clock. But unfortunately for her, it decided to ring anyways. She switched it off as soon as it began that infernal beeping.

Tenten and Sakura were sleeping in their beds. They must've came in after Hinata went to sleep. Hinata gently shook them awake. They moaned and groaned, but got up and got ready. A few minutes later, Moriko, a friend of Sakura's, came to the door to take Sakura and Tenten to breakfast at the cafeteria. The three of them left, leaving Hinata alone.

Hinata grabbed her towel, shampoo, soap, and radio and went into the bathroom. She turned the radio on and stepped into the shower. As she showered, she sang along to "It Ends Tonight" by the All American Rejects.

She almost didn't hear the knock on the door. She quickly rinsed her hair, wrapped herself in a towel, and answered the door, thinking it was Sakura or Tenten having forgotten something.

She was extremely surprised to see Naruto there.

XXX

Naruto knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the door swung open. Hinata was in the doorway, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her thin figure. She flushed, slammed the door in his face, and yelled "J-J-JUST A M-MINUTE!"

Naruto's face was just as red as hers.

XXX

Hinata scrambled around for a few minutes, frantically drying herself off and pulling on her uniform, a dark blue pleated skirt, a long sleeved white collared shirt, a dark blue vest, white knee-high socks, and shiny black shoes. She then answered the door again, and both of them began frantically apologizing at once.

"Naruto-kun, g-g-omen nasai, gomen…"

"Hinata-chan, please forgive me, gomen!"

Both of them answered the other, "It's ok,".

"W-Why don't you c-come in?" Hinata said to the blonde boy in her doorway. He nodded and stepped in. The two of them sat at the small table.

"Uh, Hinata-chan, I made you this CD last night." Naruto grinned, handing her the CD. Hinata accepted it.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun. I'll listen to it later." She told him, putting the CD in her bag.

"Why are you wearing your uniform, Hinata? Are you going to school today?" Asked the blonde boy.

"H-Hai." She answered.

"Perfect! Could you show me around? It's kinda my first day…" He asked somewhat sheepishly.

She nodded. "W-what's your first class? I-I have History with Iruka-sensei." Hinata asked.

"Me too!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata glanced at the clock.

"W-We're going t-to be late!" She squeaked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"THEN LET'S GO!" He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her out the door.

'What have I gotten myself into…?' Hinata wondered as she allowed Naruto to drag her down the hall.

XXX End of Chapter 3 XXX

A/N: Alright, I'm outta here for now! See y'all next time!

PS: I'm kinda grounded, so that's why I haven't been updating. I'm not sure when my next update will be….. 


End file.
